bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Joey Drew
Joey Drew ' - właściciel wytwórni kreskówek Sillyvision, która mieści się w Joey Drew Studios. Producent kreskówek o przygodach Bendy`ego, reżyser ogólny animacji i dźwięku. Kontrolował jakość produktów Niebiańskich Zabawek oraz budowę Krainy Bendy`ego. Napisał książkę pod tytułem "Iluzja Życia" oraz nagrał dwie wiadomości na kasetę, które można znaleźć w Joey Drew Studios. Osobowość Joey stwarza pozory dobrodusznej osoby pełnej ciepła i serdeczności. Swoich pracowników nazywa kumplami i mówi do nich używając ksywek oraz zdrobnień. W swoich „publicznych” przemowach szczególną uwagę zwraca na piękno marzeń oraz potęgę wiary. Stwierdza, że w każdym człowieku drzemie ogromy potencjał i zdolność do osiągania nieosiągalnego. Marzenia traktuje jak klucz, początek czegoś wielkiego. Zapewnia, że niezachwiana wiara i wytrwałe dążenie do celu, pozwala sprostać każdemu wyzwaniu i pokonać każdą przeszkodę, zmieniając w rzeczywistość to, co dla innych wydaje się zwykłym absurdem i głupotą. Ci jednak, którzy lepiej znają Joey'go, wiedzą, że za fasadą uśmiechów i miłych słówek kryje się oszust i pozorant. Cechuje go samolubność i nieuczciwość, Henry stwierdza, że praca z nim polegała na "dawaniu i nie otrzymywaniu niczego w zamian". Szczególnie niepoprawnie postępuje, przypisując sobie zasługi Bertruma. Podejmując decyzje, nie liczy się z opinią innych, rzadko informuje o swoich zamierzeniach. Nierozważny i rozrzutny, wciąż porzuca kolejne projekty na rzecz nowych. Jest bardzo wymagającym pracodawcą i chce, aby wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik. Perfekcjonizm Joey'go zwłaszcza irytuje Shawna, który nie widzi potrzeby, by wszystkie uśmiechy zabawek były idealnie równe. Właściciel Sillyvision często zachowuje się nietaktownie, publicznie ośmieszając Bertruma, wzorując się na postaci diabła przy tworzeniu głównego bohatera, czy też wybierając cmentarz jako miejsce zdarzeń kreskówki "Piknik na Cmentarzu". Mnogość dziwnych zachowań i zwyczajów nie pozwala pracownikom traktować go poważnie. Mówi o konieczności uspokojania bóstw, tworzy własne sanktuarium i lokalizuje w studiu maszynę produkującą ogromne ilości tuszu. Joey nie należy do osób godnych zaufania. Każde jego działanie może mieć niejasny, ukryty cel, niekoniecznie korzystny dla innych. Susie przyłapuje go nawet na tym, jak chodzi w kółko po zamkniętym pokoju i na głos układa względem niej jakieś plany. W liście do Henry'ego podpisuje się jako "jego najlepszy kumpel", lecz ponieważ sam Henry w Rozdziale 1 nazywa go swoim starym przyjacielem, można uznać, że rzeczywiście mają (a przynajmniej mieli) stosunkowo przyjazne relacje. Joey doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z swojego zakłamania. Wymyślanie kolejnych oracji o marzeniach nie przynosi mu żadnej radości, a nawet sprawia, że sobą gardzi. Pojawienia Bendy and the Ink Machine '''Rozdział 1: Ruchome Obrazki'' Już na samym początku gry protagonista otrzymuje list nadany przez Joey'go. Później Henry podczas swoich krótkich monologów, zwraca się bezpośrednio do Joey'go. Mówi o nim także Wally w swoim nagraniu na kasetę. ''Rozdział 2: Stara Piosenka'' Chociaż nie można znaleźć żadnej wiadomości autorstwa Joey'go, to jest on wspomniany przez swoich pracowników: Sammy`ego i Normana. ''Rozdział 3: Wzloty i Upadki'' W Korytarzu Ścieżki Demona znajduje się jego kaseta. Joey zostaje także wspomniany przez Granta, Shawna, Susie, a nawet samego Henry`ego. ''Rozdział 4: Wielkie Piękności'' W Pokoju Konserwacji można znaleźć kolejną kasetę Joey'go. Poza tym pojawia się w nagraniach Susie i Bertruma. [[Rozdział 5|''Rozdział 5: Taśma Końcowa]] W studiu można znaleźć aż cztery nagrania głosowe tego samego autora. Dwa w Administracji, jedno w Biurze Joey'go, i jedno w Sali Tronowej. Pod koniec rozgrywki pojawia się też cutscenka, w której Joey odgrywa główną rolę. Cytaty '''Rozdział 1, list' Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Rozdział 3, nagranie Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Rozdział 4 Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Rozdział 5, harmonogram spotkań Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: P'ierwsze nagranie' Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Drugie nagranie Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Trzecie nagranie Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Czwarte nagranie Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Dialog Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Ciekawostki * Joey ma tendencję do zdrabniania imion, czym wprawia w irytację Bertruma. Nawet "Joey" jest tylko nieformalną wersją imienia "Joseph" lub "Joel" * Nazwisko Drew tłumaczy się jako przeszła forma czasownika "rysować" * Imię Joey może nawiązywać do słowa "joey", którym slangowo określa się nierozgarniętą, nierozsądną osobę * Pod koniec drugiej kasety mówi do kogoś, żeby zakończył nagrywanie. Raczej zwraca się do samego siebie, ale istnieje też możliwość, że kieruje to do drugiej osoby. Biorąc pod uwagę, że położenie kaset zazwyczaj nie jest przypadkowe, można uznać, że najprawdopodobniej "drugą osobą" jest Norman * W Rozdziale 5 występuje błąd w jego dialogu: "ja" jest zapisane jako "i" Galeria Kategoria:Rozdział 3 Kategoria:Rozdział 4 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni __BEZSPISU__ Kategoria:Rozdział 5